


Behind Closed Doors

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus returns to camp to help with the Finn situation. He also helps Abby with a situation all her own. *winky face* (cross posted to tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karya/gifts).



> This is for the very lovely ip-iutiminelle who has had a birthday recently and deserves Kabby! Happy Birthday Darling!

Behind Closed Doors

by Kateera

_He's back. He's back. He's back._

The words echoed over and over in her head like a prayer, a chant that kept her moving forward. She wanted to run to him, throw herself in his arms and feel safe again for a moment in time but she kept her stride steady. With Clarke just behind her, Abby couldn't afford to give in to her emotions.

Reaching the gate, she let him close the distance and the relief in her eyes mirrored the same in his.

_Marcus, I missed you. I've been terrified you were dead. I'm so glad you're back._

"Marcus," she said, as casual as she could with everyone watching. There was a time and place to celebrate his return but for now she would welcome him as a friend.

Marcus smiled at Abby, wanting to hold her and kiss her and be alive with her. He didn't lift his arms to hold her. He didn't move to kiss her. Seeing her walking and talking was enough to let him know he still lived.

"Chancellor," he responded.

His soft answer of her title, not her name, let Abby know that he would follow her lead. The light shining in his eyes let her know that he missed her.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again," Abby said, hoping that all she held back would translate in her simple words.

"I had those fears myself," he answered and she smiled at the simple understanding passing between them.

Breaking into a smile, Marcus couldn’t stop his eyes from shining with joy at seeing her, the woman who managed to move from consistent pain to constant joy within his heart. Looking up at the camp, he focused on the more pressing issue of keeping their people alive.

"It's good to see this place again," he said with a nod, and Abby turned to look at the crowd of people behind them. Clarke and Bellamy were standing nearby, watching with worried expressions.

"Can't be out in the open," Bellamy warned, "we need to get somewhere safe."

Marcus smiled at the younger man and said, "It’s safe, for the moment."

Looking at Abby, he continued, "come on, we need to talk."

Abby fell into step next to him, eager to be away from prying eyes and the worried expression on her daughters face. Saving Finn might be Clarke's goal, but the desired outcome couldn't come at the cost of everyone else.

"I managed to buy us a bit of time," he told her as they passed Clarke and Bellamy and continued into the ark station.

Abby gave Clarke a small smile before disappearing into the metal structure.

They made it to Abby's room and managed to close the door before Marcus had her against the fall and was kissing her with every fiber of passion inside him. Abby held on tight to his shoulders as he lifted her into the air and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him back, dragging her hands into his hair and relishing the soft moan that escaped him at her actions. Hands tangled in her long locks, Marcus kissed and nipped and licked her mouth till Abby felt dizzy. Giving his thick hair a tug, she pulled his lips to her neck and moaned as he gave the tender skin his absolute attention. Marcus had focus to spare and his absolute attention made her weak. With his hips pinning her to the wall, his hands were free to caress and scrape dull nails across her skin till she bucked into him.

"I missed you so much," she whispered in his ear, "I thought, you didn't come back, and then Jaha was here and he said you tried to sacrifice yourself and I didn't know if you were coming back."

"Shhh," he murmured into her skin, "I came back and I’m here. We will figure this out."

Pulling him back to look at her, Abby took his face in her hands and pressed a kiss against his forehead, "Marcus, please don't ever do something like that again."

His eyes clouded over with guilt and he clutched her close to his chest as tears gathered in her eyes, "I'm sorry I scared you Abby. I'm sorry I couldn't think of any other way. I'm sorry."

She buried her face in his neck and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. She wanted to lose herself in Marcus, forget what they faced, and reassure him that she needed him here. All that she wanted wasn't possible with a grounder army at their doorstep and a group of kids ready to explode if she made the wrong move.

Marcus seemed to sense her hesitation. Pulling back from her hug, he smiled at her with his eyes full of compassion and care and Abby felt ready to break down again.

"We need to talk about our current situation," she told him with regret, "acting like teenagers isn't going to help us."

"Kissing you was necessary," Marcus told her, "I had no choice."

Giving his waist a squeeze with her legs, Abby smiled, "I'll let it go this once."

"Thank you Chancellor."

Putting Abby on her feet once more, Marcus smoothed down his clothes and cleared his throat, "to the meeting room?"

"One more kiss," she said and tilted her head back.

Bending to her will, a state he found himself in more and more, Marcus gave her a soft kiss full of promise and desire. When he pulled back her eyes were glassy and she followed his lips in a daze before snapping back to reality.

"Are you alright Abby?"

"You kiss too well, I will have to remember that," she said with a shake of her head.

Marcus smirked, "I'll try to remind you often."

Smiling back, she said, "just not in front of my kid. I don't need to be adding fuel to the fire of anger she has at me."

Pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her, Marcus kissed the top of her head, "then let’s get out of the mess we are in now before creating new ones."

Abby nodded and withdrew from his arms, leading the way and notifying a passing guard to grab Jaha and bring him to the room. Even if he was being an unreasonable ass, Marcus would want to see the man and curiosity stirred in Abby as to what Marcus would think of the former Chancellor under arrest.

Entering the meeting room, Abby brought her mind back to the business at hand.

"Where did they keep you?" She asked as she walked to her seat. She was too high on his return to sit down but she was glad to see him take a seat and rest.

"Uh, the commander’s stronghold I think," he told her with a huff, "I wasn't a prisoner but I wasn't allowed outside either, till they brought me up here last night with a bag over my head."

As he finished talking, two guards brought Thelonious into the room, hands cuffed in front of him and one of the guards had firm hold of his arm. Marcus smiled and stood to greet his friend before noticing the cuffs.

Turning to Abby with a confused look, Marcus asked, "What is this? What's going on?"

His eyes looked hurt and betrayed and Abby felt guilt rising up in her throat that she hadn't told him. She shouldn't have surprised him like this when he'd already been through an ordeal.

"Apparently the Chancellor thinks I'm a very dangerous man," Thelonious said and the mocking tone of his voice brought Abby back to herself.

"Wait outside," she told the guards before answering Marcus' questions.

"The former Chancellor is being detained for treason," Abby said and her voice felt like needles in her throat. Talking to Marcus as if she didn't harbor feelings for him would be harder then she thought but with Thelonious standing behind him, smiling his condescending smile, she focused her attention on making sure everyone in the room knew who presided over this meeting.

"No offense Marcus," she stated, "but I'm keeping the job till this is over."

"I would advise you not to fight her on this," Thelonious told him and Marcus wisely kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't do to let this new Jaha in on the notion that he and Abby weren't at odds anymore. Giving Abby his full attention, Marcus made sure to let his eyes tell her that there would be words later about this unpleasant surprise.

"You bought us time, how?" Abby asked, noting his look and hoping that she could apologize before anything grew worse.

Focus. Work. Marcus' brain came back to the issue at hand.

"I've gotten to know the Commander and I believe she'd be open to the right proposal."

"What kind of proposal?"

"We offer to put the boy on trial, ourselves, here, for war crimes."

War crimes?"

"Abby," Thelonious broke in and she jumped at the intrusion. Talking with Marcus, it was too easy to forget that others were watching and she silently cursed her forgetfulness.

"If we put him on trial," Thelonious continued, "at least we will have control over the process and his treatment."

"So instead of letting the grounders kill Finn, we would execute him ourselves?" She asked with horror on her face that this might be her best option.

"It's a strong possibility," Marcus told her with a nod.

Silence fell over the room. Abby couldn’t believe they were actually considering this and her stomach rolled at the idea of Clarke watching someone she cared about die at the hands of her people, again.

Marcus saw her turmoil and his heart ached at the decision on her shoulders. He gave her the job and he wanted to help her in any way he could but the decision would ultimately be her choice. Giving Thelonious a glance, Marcus saw no compassion, only curiosity about how Abby would answer.

"Abby," he said, drawing closer, "I know this is hard, but given what we know, given the ferocity of grounder justice, this could be the most merciful outcome for the boy.

She looked at Marcus and her brown eyes threw doubt and fear like daggers into him. He held steady, hoping to keep her grounded while she decided the fate of one of their own.

"Still want the job?" Thelonious asked.

Abby glared at the smug man and called the guards back in.

"Take him back to his cell," she told them and watched calmly as the two men grabbed Thelonious and exited the room.

Turning around, Abby ran her hands through her hair and bit back a scream.

"Abby, talk to me," Marcus pleaded, his annoyance at her decision to surprise him with an arrested Jaha disappearing as he saw her struggle to come up with a new answer.

"I don't know if I can go through with what you are suggesting Marcus," she admitted, "I am scared that if I put Finn on trial and execute him, I will lose my daughter forever. She already thinks I killed her father, I can't kill Finn as well."

Gathering her small frame into his arms, Marcus sat on his chair and held her till she calmed down. He knew the width and breadth of her strength and her fear did not diminish her in his eyes. She shook in his arms and Marcus rubbed his hand over her back and neck, hoping to calm her and center her attention on him.

Bumping his head with hers, Abby sat up in his lap and sighed, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Thelonious. It wasn't fair to spring that on you without warning."

"It wasn't," he agreed, "but I'm going to assume you wanted to make sure I would have your back and I do Abby. I think that’s how this whole thing works between us."

She nodded, "Thank you Marcus."

He smiled up at her, his eyes glowing with a light she hadn't seen before and Abby shook in Marcus' arms for a very different reason.

Bringing her head down, Abby kissed him with soft gentle touches and he responded eagerly. His hands came up to tangle in her hair and she felt him grow hard for her with each new kiss. The power she held over this man had nothing to do with being Chancellor and everything to do with being Abby. She straddled him in the chair, grinding against his erection while he groaned into her mouth and sucked on her tongue in retaliation.

"Are we really going to do this now?" Abby asked, gasping as Marcus followed the line of her neck to her collarbone and nibbled at her sensitive flesh.

"Yes, we are," he answered, "we are on the brink of war, chaos is just around the corner, and I need you."

His last words were whispered across her skin, a prayer to the universe to at least grant him this wish and Abby played goddess as she slipped off her shirt and brought his head to her breasts.

Licking, biting, sucking, and scraping at her flesh, Marcus left marks on the soft skin and Abby felt her nerve endings sing in response to his ministrations.

"Marcus, please," she murmured in his ear, unbuttoning her pants and then reaching for the button on his. She had to slide off his lap to get them both undressed but her eagerness had Marcus laughing as he helped. He stood up and took his boots and pants off, laying the articles of clothing on the table. It was chilly in the meeting room but as Abby pushed him onto the chair and straddled his lap, the cold didn't even register. Her warm body pressed against his felt like comfort and when she licked at his mouth, desire and want spread through him in rapid waves of heat. Lifting her hips, he brought her down onto him, sliding her over his length while she whimpered. Abby gave herself over to the sensation of Marcus filling her. Once she was seated with him buried in her depths, Abby rocked forward slightly and tugged his head down to her lips. She sucked on the tender flesh of his ear and smiled into his skin as Marcus failed to hold back a groan of pleasure.

"Abby, you are amazing," Marcus told her between gasps.

"You are incredible Marcus," she told him and his name on her lips tasted of joy.

She rode him slowly while his hands brushed across her skin in benediction. Marcus felt himself edge closer to orgasm but he wanted to watch her shatter in his arms. Bringing a hand between them, Marcus brushed his thumb across her most sensitive flesh and felt her clench around him in surprise. She picked up speed as he rubbed her clit and her hands clenched at his shoulders with each pass. The wave of pleasure peaked and Abby leaned forward and kissed the sound of her orgasm into his mouth. The spasms of her core around him pushed Marcus over the edge and he lengthened the kiss to keep from crying out her name.

"Marcus, Marcus" Abby panted, unable to say more as he brushed back her hair and clasped her tight to his chest.

He felt tears drop onto his skin but didn't mention them, only hugged her tighter and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. In Marcus' arms, Abby felt safe and protected and she had a moment of selfishness as she thought of pulling him into the woods and leaving the camp to deal with the mess.

She shook her head and pulled away from his embrace, "I suppose we should get back to work."

"I'm sorry we have to move," Marcus told her with regret, "but we can't stay like this while the camp waits for our decision."

Kissing him, Abby lifted herself off his lap and grabbed her pants.

"Keeping this a secret means no lingering after sex huh?" Abby said with a small smile.

His answering smile was dangerous, "we could always get lost for a day or two when this crisis is complete."

"And leave Thelonious in charge?" Abby asked with a snort.

"What did he do to get locked up for treason?" Marcus asked as he dressed.

"He tried to order the guards to arrest me since I wouldn't consent to leave the camp and search for this City of Light of his. He is convinced that it is the answer to all of our problems."

"I take it the guards followed your orders and not his then," Marcus surmised.

His old friend’s actions weren't surprising given what had happened while they were locked in the underground cavern. Thelonious seemed to be losing his mind on earth.

"I am glad they did," Abby said, "I would have had to disobey direct orders again. I wasn't leaving this camp until you were found."

He smiled, "that's the Abby I know."

She smacked his chest and then leaned against him with a sigh, "we are not going to get out of this without losing something."

"I'm afraid our choices are limited."

Her eyes met his and he could see her strength returning.

"You've decided," he stated and she titled her head at him in confusion.

"I've seen that look before Abby," Marcus told her with a peck on the lips, "you look ready for the next counter move,"

"Let's go talk to Lincoln and see if he thinks the commander will accept us putting Finn on trial," Abby said, "if he thinks it will work then we go talk to this visionary of yours."

Marcus nodded his agreement, "sounds good Chancellor."

"You are going to have to stop calling me that in moments like this or I'm going to have difficulties while we are in public," Abby told him, bumping her head against his chin.

He laughed, "I'll try but when you start demanding things, it might just slip out."

Marcus loved seeing her laugh and resolved to give her more reasons to laugh and smile and giggle. She was beautiful to him but when she laughed, she glowed. Taking her hands, Marcus brought her close for a final kiss.

"Time to face our public," she said, exhaling sharply and then marching forward and pulling open the door.

Exiting the room, she was immediately ambushed by Raven and Bellamy. Abby walked quickly but they fell into step on either side of her.

"What’s happening?" Raven asked.

"You were in there a long time," Bellamy commented.

"There was a lot to talk about," Abby retorted, not willing to let him see her flustered.

"Well what’s going on?" Raven asked, pushing for more answers in her panic.

"There was a lot to talk about," Abby said again and then stopped as Bellamy swung in front of her and grabbed her arm. Pulling away from him with a look, she tried to move past him but he stood firm.

"Hey, you are not turning him over to the grounders," he told her.

She wanted to reassure Raven and calm Bellamy down but there wasn't time and if the talk with Lincoln didn't go well then they would have to start planning an escape. Abby straightened her spine and stared down the young man.

"Step aside now," she demanded.

Her eyes must have shown how serious she was as Bellamy drew back to let her pass. Seeing Raven scared and desperate, Abby spared time to talk to the mechanic,

Looking at Raven she said, "We’re all trying to find a way out of this."

She gave Bellamy one last look to make sure he wouldn't try to stop her again and headed to where they were currently holding Lincoln. With Marcus' faith in her, something so surreal to have in her possession, Abby walked through the station and felt like the Chancellor, like she could save them all.

 


End file.
